hogwartsfbrpfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Brinalynne "Briney" Dolohov
"Slytherin would suit you well. Should I place you there?" "No, I refuse. If I'm in, then I have no difference with the rest of my shameful family. I've... Promised to myself... To be a better person." "Alright, then. Let's see if you'd do great in Gryffindor." —Sorting Head and Briney's little talk, during the Sorting Ceremony. Brinalynne "Briney" Dolohov ( 10 September 2018—sekarang ) adalah putri pertama dari pasangan Raemond dan Brielle Dolohov. Terlahir dengan darah Veela serta kelebihan dan bakat-bakatnya, membuatnya menjadi salah satu dari siswi brilian yang diterima di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dan disorting di Gryffindor pada 2029. Ia berbakat hampir di segala bidang studi, meskipun Transfigurasi adalah materi unggulannya. Pada dasarnya, Briney tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menganak-emaskan pelajaran tertentu, ia cenderung memilih untuk menyama-ratakan semua, menganggapnya penting untuk masa depannya. Biography Early Life ( 2018-2029 ) Kehidupan Brinalynne Dolohov dimulai di sebuah kawasan sejuk di Perbukitan Malvern, sebelah barat daya pusat Kota Birmingham. Mansion Dolohov, yang tidak dapat disadari oleh para Muggle, berdiri kokoh di ketinggian bukit, menghadap langsung hamparan jurang serta langit lepas. Di mansion ini, Briney yang polos dan belia dididik dengan apik, manner dari seorang gadis benar-benar diperhatikan. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office, dan ibu tirinya merupakan pemilik cabang bisnis benda magis Keluarga Greengrass, menjadikannya kerap hadir dan diajak ke pesta-pesta perayaan maupun peresmian. Budaya masyarakat berada bukanlah sesuatu yang asing baginya: berdansa, tata cara makan, dan lain-lain. Briney kecil benar-benar jauh dari kehidupan 'biasa'. Menjadi keturunan Veela, membuatnya memiliki daya pikat sejak kecil, sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang lebih menaruh perhatian kepadanya, ketimbang saudarinya, Cailyn Dolohov. Bakatnya dalam berbicara dan menjadi pusat perhatian tampaknya sudah ditunjukkan sejak dini. Namun, tidak seperti saudarinya yang lebih kaku dan memiliki manner begitu tinggi, Briney menyukai tantangan, tertarik sekaligus penasaran akan hal-hal baru. Ini membuatnya sedikit 'pecicilan', seringkali kabur dari pesta, dan beberapa kali melanggar peraturan yang telah ditetapkan oleh ayahnya. Di antara masa kecilnya yang seolah mirip tuan putri, ia pun menjalin hubungan yang baik dan rukun dengan Cailyn Dolohov. Namun Briney adalah yang pertama membuka mata. Ia berhenti berpikir tentang kebahagiaan dan cara bersenang-senang, ketika ibunya, Brielle Dolohov, menghilang dari mansion. Pertama, ia mengasumsikan bahwa ibunya tengah ketakutan dan mencoba kabur. Selanjutnya, karena Briney adalah gadis yang cerdas, maka ia belajar dan mencari: wawancara terhadap pengunjung di pesta, melacak ruangan-ruangan yang dilarang untuk dimasukinya di mansion, berbagi cerita dengan pelayan-pelayan Squib yang dipekerjakan di mansion—hingga ia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keluarganya. Briney mulai menyadari, tiap makan bersama di meja panjang, ayahnya tak pernah lepas dari bahasan 'pureblood'. Briney mulai mengetahui, mengapa ia hanya diperkenalkan pada lingkungan keluarga berada yang kebanyakan merupakan Pureblood. Briney mulai merasa kasihan, ketika naga-naga diselundupkan secara paksa, digunakan dalam proses pembuatan Dragon Glass. Mengapa? Ayahnya orang yang dekat dengan hukum, bermanner, mengapa tindakannya jauh dari apa yang seharusnya? Apa ia justru memanfaatkan jabatannya? Benar saja. Menginjak umur sepuluh tahun, hidupnya berbalik total. Semua cara pandangnya terhadap orang di sekitarnya. Seberapa busuk keluarganya, seberapa rasis dan menjijikannya mereka. Ini semua terjadi ketika ayahnya menyampaikan 'sesuatu' pada dia dan Cailyn, takdir masa depannya yang telah digariskan. Secara mengejutkan, dibanding dirinya yang merasa kecewa sekaligus takut, adik kecilnya tersebut justru menunjukkan reaksi persetujuan—bahkan iri karena ia tak mendapatkan posisi dari Briney. Sejak saat itu, Briney mulai merasa hubungannya renggang dengan Cailyn, dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Meskipun, ia masih menyimpan rasa sayang pada Cailyn, satu-satunya yang ia pikir tidak bersalah dan hanya merupakan korban doktrin. Keadaan Briney yang membebankannya ini terus berlanjut bahkan ketika ia diterima di Hogwarts. Hogwarts Years ( 2029-2036 ) First Year Sekolah Sihir menyambutnya, mengawali kehidupan barunya, jauh dari mansion yang telah membuatnya sesak. Ia dan Cailyn rupanya menempati asrama yang berbeda, Gryffindor dan Slytherin, meskipun Briney masih berjanji untuk tetap mengawasi dan menjaga saudarinya tersebut. Ia datang ke Hogwarts dengan ambisi yang tinggi, dan dengan dipadu oleh kecerdikannya, Briney sejujurnya hampir disorting ke Slytherin. Namun ia menolak, tidak ingin disamakan dengan keluarganya yang kebanyakan menghuni Slytherin. Seperti yang disebutkan, Briney memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi penyihir yang andal, lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, sehingga ia bisa menyelamatkan diri dan membangun kehidupannya, melawan takdir yang telah ditetapkan ayahnya. Briney menjalani kehidupan sebagai siswi yang baik sebagaimana mestinya. Ia pribadi yang sulit menganggap orang lain teman—tertawa dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya bukan berarti orang itu adalah temannya. Ia menarik orang-orang di sekitarnya, menyajikan apa yang mereka inginkan dari dirinya: kepintaran, kecantikan, kebaikan hati. Namun rasa suka mereka terhadap Briney semata-mata ia butuhkan tidak lain hanya untuk membangun koneksi, memperluas pengetahuan dan wawasannya mengenai bermacam-macam keadaan dari makhluk sosial. "Oh, you both are sisters? Woah, you have such a really beautiful hair! I mean, look at mine, it's short, and dark, and who would like it, anyway!?" Erica Black said, shouting and standing on top of Gryffindor's table, she has a look in her face, saying something between envy and mesmerized by the appearance of Dolohov Sisters. '—'''Erica Black, the very first 'friend' of Briney. Namun, secara mengejutkan: Erica Black yang sama-sekali tak mencukupi persyaratan untuk masuk sebagai sosok di kisahnya, justru menjadi teman pertama bagi Briney. Ia sendiri tak menyangka: sosok gadis urakan tak bermanner, suka berteriak-teriak, malas, jorok, dan kurang disiplin, dapat diterima olehnya. Pada awalnya Briney memiliki alasan untuk mendekati pergaulan gadis itu, namun pada akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Berlanjut, ia mengenali Florina Gruis Mendenhall, seorang legilimency yang patut ia waspadai: karena dapat membaca isi kepalanya. Secara mengejutkan, ia adalah gadis Gryffindor yang pemalu sekaligus hangat. Namun, di tahun pertamanya, Briney sama-sekali tak mempunyai ketertarikan untuk menyebut Flo sebagai 'teman'. Hubungannya dengan saudara kembar Flo, Fredy Aloisius Mendenhall, jauh lebih parah. Mereka seringkali berbeda pendapat, dan baik Fredy maupun Briney sulit untuk memahami satu-sama lain. Di tiap kelas, ia menunjukkan prestasi yang baik, tampaknya sikap dan kepintarannya pun berhasil membuat para Professor mengecapnya sebagai siswi yang dapat diandalkan. Makin lama, makin banyak siswa menyukai sosok Briney, membuatnya menjadi gadis populer yang merupakan pusat perhatian. Ini perlahan membuatnya disibukan, dan secara tak sadar hubungannya dengan Cailyn makin merenggang. Cailyn sendiri adalah sosok gadis yang rasis, ia seringkali mengintimidasi mereka yang dianggap tak sederajat dengannya. Atas pemahaman kuno ini, adik Briney tersebut dikucilkan. Sementara, Briney yang menjadi sosok populer, makin sulit dijangkau oleh Cailyn. Di akhir semester, Briney mendapat nilai tertinggi di antara angkatannya. Ia tentu bangga akan hal ini, namun pikirannya kembali terbebani oleh kenyataan untuk kembali ke mansionnya. Tepat saat itu juga, Albadeus Hunter, Head House sekaligus Professor yang paling dekat dengannya, menawarinya beserta Erica sebuah tempat tinggal baru. Briney mungkin tak akan hidup mewah lagi, tapi ia tak menolak pula untuk mendekatkan diri pada alam. Lewat keputusannya untuk menerima ini, Briney membangun hubungan baru dengan Professor-nya tersebut, sosok ayah baru baginya. Dengan diberitahukannya kabar bahwa ia takkan kembali ke mansion pada Cailyn, hubungan mereka resmi retak. Gadis tersebut tampaknya tidak sudi lagi menyebut Briney sebagai saudarinya, dan dengan demikian, mulai saat itu juga Briney terpaksa harus menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya tiap hari. Second Year Setelah liburan usai, Briney tampil dengan agak acak-acakan. Bukan secara fisik, namun mental. Dia kurang dapat menerima dan menyesuaikan keadaan, kenyataan bahwa Cailyn membencinya. Kebiasaannya untuk bangun pagi-pagi dan membaca di Common Room, selama memikirkan hal-hal berat, juga makin parah. Briney cenderung kurang dapat mengontrol emosinya di tahun ini, seringkali ia kelepasan melukai hati orang lain. Di samping situasinya yang tak menentu, rupanya prestasinya selama di kelas satu berhasil membawa sebuah badge Prefect untuk diserahkan padanya. Di tengah-tengah perasaannya yang sedang kacau, ia masih sanggup menyandang tanggung jawabnya sebagai Prefect, dengan iming-iming untuk membanggakan Gryffindor. Secara cepat, ia menjadi Prefect paling terpercaya, dan mengetahui sandi dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah yang bahkan Erica (Head Girl) lupakan. Suatu ketika, Briney berhasil menemukan dirinya berbaur secara apik dengan Kembar Mendenhall. Ketika itu, ia, Erica, dan Kembar Mendenhall sedang kebosanan. Mereka pun memilih agar memanfaatkan waktu yang lengang untuk mencuri The Invisibility Cloak dan Marauders Map yang beberapa saat lalu disita Headmistress dan disimpan di dalam Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dengan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengetahui sandi, Briney membuka jalan masuk. Pada saat itu mereka berhasil, akhirnya dapat kabur dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan benda curian, sementara duplikatnya telah ditempatkan sebagai pengganti agar tidak dicurigai. Tidak berlalu lama sejak aksi pencurian itu terjadi, ujian untuk kelas dua telah di depan mata. Briney mengerjakannya dengan baik, lagi-lagi ia berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi di angkatannya. Sebelum liburan tiba, terjadi pertengkaran antara Cailyn dengan Fredy dan Erica. Ini kemudian berujung pada suatu malam, di mana semua sudah tidur, Fredy menghampirinya untuk menanyai perihal masalah yang selalu membebaninya. Pembicaraan mereka tidak mengalir begitu lancar, berujung dengan pertengkaran dan saling berteriak satu sama-lain. ''"Looks like you're running out of words, even when you keep a 'sweet memories' within them." ''—Fredy to Briney, when Briney refused to spill out her problems. Namun, dipicu oleh otaknya yang berkecamuk, Briney berakhir mengungkapkan masalahnya. Setelah sadar akan kesalahannya ini, ia tak melanjutkan pertengkarannya, memilih untuk menangis dan diam. Dari sana, Fredy mulai menenangkan, mereka berbicara dengan pelan, dan perlahan, hubungan mereka membaik. Di penutup tahun kedua, Briney mulai berani untuk menyebut Fredy sebagai temannya. Ia pulang bersama Erica dan Hunter lagi. Liburannya dan Erica sedikit dibumbui dengan petualangan, mengingat mereka melakukan perjalanan panjang ke Berlin, terlebih lagi Dunia Muggle. Third Year ... Personality and Traits Deskripsi yang paling tepat untuk Briney adalah: gadis yang pintar memanfaatkan kelebihannya. Cantik, cerdas, pintar menilai situasi, dan dapat menyesuaikan sikap tergantung bagaimana kondisi tengah berubah. Ia bisa menjadi gadis dengan manner yang tinggi dan dapat diandalkan, bila sedang dalam situasi formal. Ia juga dapat menjadi sosok yang periang dan mudah diajak bicara, untuk mencairkan situasi serta berbaur. Briney diketahui memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi, ia memiliki prinsip untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu sampai akhir. Dipasrahi gelar Prefect, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tampak melanggar peraturan. Meskipun, ini berlawanan dengan jiwanya yang selalu menginginkan kebebasan dan mendambakan banyak hal. Briney seringkali mengambil jalan tengah, ia lebih memilih untuk menyusun rencana jika ingin melanggar sesuatu. Sebagaimana gadis yang dididik dalam lingkungan berada, ia sangatlah rapi dan tertib dalam menjaga kebersihan. Hal ini justru membuatnya sering bentrok dengan Erica. Di samping itu, Briney bukanlah kutu buku, namun ia selalu tahu waktu, menjadikannya gadis terpintar di angkatannya. Meskipun terlihat sangat disiplin, ia tak menimbulkan kesan perfeksionis yang terlalu menekan di hadapan orang lain, ia cenderung santai, bahkan beberapa saat kerap menggunakan seragamnya untuk tampil modis—asal masih terkesan sopan dan memenuhi standar. Di antara kelebihan-kelebihannya, ia memiliki sifat egois dan suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ini mungkin bawaan dari didikannya di mansion, sehingga ia jarang mengalah pada orang lain dan menikmati untuk jadi yang paling mendominasi. Briney berusaha menyembunyikannya, namun terkadang ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan masalah orang lain, kecuali orang itu sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya. Ia juga menolak untuk berbicara dengan orang, kecuali jika orang itu menguntungkan baginya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan Briney, tidak pernah benar-benar ia anggap teman. Mereka hanya objek yang dibutuhkan Briney, sebagai pembuktian bahwa ia 'disukai'. Sebagai rekan barter juga, dimana Briney menjadi sosok sempurna di depan mereka: cantik, pintar, dan baik, menyajikan apa yang mereka minta, dan sebagai baliknya, Briney akan mendapat sanjungan serta kekaguman. Namun, begitu Briney mengecap seseorang sebagai 'teman'nya, ia akan menemani orang itu sampai akhir. Physical Appearance ''"Now, you are all newcomers better shut your mouth, and open your ears to listen to that beautiful Prefect!" —''Erica ordered the first year to hear Briney's information about the whole school, while also implying about Briney's beauty. Sebagaimana keturunan Veela pada umumnya, Briney memiliki penampilan yang memukau, bahkan ini sudah tampak ketika ia belia. Rambut pirang keemasan yang lurus dan lembut, jatuh menggantung hingga perbatasan pinggangnya. Matanya biru jernih, tajam, seolah dapat menembus melewati mata orang lain. Kulitnya putih porselen, bersih, dan roma pada wajahnya menampilkan kesan seolah ia lukisan hidup. Bibirnya yang ranum, ketika merekah dalam senyuman akan dihiasi oleh lesung pipit. Ketika berbicara, Briney dideskripsikan mengeluarkan suara yang semerdu lonceng gereja. Dari segi postur, ia memiliki proporsi yang pas. Tidak hanya tinggi dan langsing, kurva badannya sudah terlihat bahkan ketika ia masih berada di tahun-tahun awal Hogwarts. Magical Abilities and Skills ''"You have something to ask? Eh, I sugest you to find Briney. She has so many talents, and I bet that she'll know the answer of something you have in mind." —''Atteline Austin, talking and assuring about Briney's potency. Briney memiliki bakat di sihir yang baik dan terarah. Ia belajar sebagaimana mestinya, dan menguasai hampir semua bidang yang telah diajarkan. Terkadang keterampilan Briney tampak sama rata, sama hebat dan terarahnya. *'Veela Charms': Keturunan Veela diberkati dengan daya tarik yang disebut Veela Charms. Ini semacam hipnotis jangka pendek, yang terbukti berhasil menaklukkan lawan jenis. Ini sangat ampuh jika digunakan untuk memanfaatkan dan memanipulasi orang lain. Jika sedang menari atau menyanyi, maka efeknya akan meningkat. Terbukti, dari catatan, Veela dapat meninggalkan efek membatu karena terpesona, dan sensasi seolah udara telah ditarik dari ruangan ketika mereka hadir. Hal inilah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Briney selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, mudah disukai dan berbaur dengan orang lain. *'Harpy': Veela diketahui dapat berubah menjadi sosok Harpy—wanita setengah burung—yang mengerikan bila sedang marah. Namun, karena Briney hanyalah seperempat Veela, ia tak bisa sepenuhnya berubah menjadi Harpy. Bahkan, ia menolak untuk mencoba berubah lagi, mengatakan bahwa perubahan itu terasa sakit dan tidak akan pernah sempurna. ''"When I was little, somehow I felt the rush of emotions flew through me, and when I realized... I turned into something awful: there was an ugly, greyish wings, came up from my back; the skin on my hands turned into scales, in the imperfect way. Also, it felt hurt, as if my back was getting burned, so hurt that I began to cry." ''—Briney, stating about her bitter childhood memories. *'Transfiguration': Briney memiliki bakat yang bagus dalam bidang Transfigurasi. Ia menyukai baik teori maupun prakteknya, ahli baik dalam penerapan unsur ilmiah dari Transfigurasi, maupun pengimajinasian dan pengkreasian hasil objek Transformasi. Briney merupakan sosok yang teliti, sehingga hasil Transfigurasinya selalu lebih rinci dan unik dibanding milik yang lain. Ia selalu tepat dalam memperkirakan dan menaksir unsur-unsur dari objek yang ingin ia sasarkan. *'Astronomy': Briney adalah satu-satunya yang menerima nilai Outstanding di kelas satu. Ia setidaknya paham dasar-dasar Astronomi, dan ini akan berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi setelah ia menerima pembelajaran dan memahaminya. Ia pintar menguraikan maksud dari suatu pembahasan, menyambungkan poin satu dengan poin lain, menjadi sebuah kesimpulan. Hal inilah yang menjadi penyebab ketika anak lain menganggap Astronomi sulit, Briney justru menganggapnya menyenangkan. *'History of Magic': Menjadi pendengar dan pencatat yang baik, Briney dapat memahami materi-materi dari kelas ini dengan mudah. Ia pembelajar cepat, juga tahu waktu, sehingga hapalan bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu rumit untuknya. *'Charms': Briney tak selalu mengeluarkan mantra yang memiliki efek besar dan fatal, namun ia juga tak pernah gagal atau mengalami kecelakaan dalam praktek-prakteknya. Sesuai dengan tipikalnya yang teliti, mantranya memiliki akurasi dan kestabilan yang tinggi. *'Defence Against The Dark Arts': Briney terasah baik dalam teori maupun praktek. Ia mungkin bukanlah selalu yang terhebat di kelas, namun terbukti ia bagus dalam pelajaran ini. *'Flying': Dibanding Fredy dan Erica, Briney mungkin tak secepat mereka. Namun gadis ini sangatlah gesit, ditambah juga dengan matanya yang tajam, mengimbangi bakat naturalnya dalam terbang. Selain itu, Briney menyukai tempat ketinggian, menjadi alasan mengapa ia tak takut jika disuruh terbang lebih tinggi lagi. *'Potions': Terkadang ia jenuh dalam mapel ini, namun secara teori, Briney sangatlah ahli. Ia juga sadar bahwa pelajaran ini merupakan salah satu subjek yang paling penting, sehingga ia berusaha menutupi dan mengimbangi semua kesalahannya. *'Herbology ( Theory ): Briney tak terlalu sering bersentuhan langsung dengan tetumbuhan magis, apalagi sampai merawat mereka. Ia lebih menikmati untuk menjadi penonton, dan hapalan mengenai keterangan tumbuhan-tumbuhan tadi jelas bukan hal yang memberatkan baginya. *'''Ancient Runes: ... *'Leadership Skills': Ia tak selalu menjadi pemimpin, namun ia selalu punya saran untuk menciptakan aturan dan sistem yang baik, ini terbukti dari peran besarnya pada Prefect. Ia punya ide, baik dalam mengembangkannya, dan tidak takut untuk mengambil resiko jika didesak untuk mengambil keputusan secara cepat. Jika ia dipercayai untuk mengatur beberapa anak, maka Briney merupakan ahlinya dalam mengukur bidang mereka, menilai situasi, dan meletakkan mereka di tempat semestinya. *'Logical Thinking' and Intelligence: Briney bagus dalam mencari informasi, menguraikannya, menghubungkan satu poin dengan poin lainnya, kemudian menemukan penyelesaian. Dalam waktu yang singkat, ia dapat mengambil keputusan, menjadikannya sesosok pemikir cepat. Posession ... *'Ebony wood with a Veela's hair 10⅓ wand:' thumb|Briney's WandTongkat Ebony bagus jika digunakan dalam Transfigurasi, menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia sangat andal dalam bidang tersebut. Kayu ini juga menegaskan bahwa ia akan cocok di tangan orang yang tak gampang berpaling dari tujuan awalnya, cocok dengan Briney yang memiliki ambisi tinggi. Rambut Veela berkombinasi baik jika digunakan oleh keturunan Veela seperti Briney. Meskipun terkenal sebagai core yang emosional, Briney mampu mengendalikan ketidakstabilan tongkatnya ini dengan baik. Bahkan, ia mengeluarkan sihir yang cenderung stabil. Veela Hair biasanya dimiliki oleh penyihir-penyihir yang cerdas, menjadi salah satu alasan juga mengapa Briney memilikinya. *'Invisibility Cloak': Di tahun kedua, mendekati akhir, Briney mencurinya dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah, bersama Kembar Mendenhall dan Erica. *'Marauders' Map': Briney juga mencuri peta ini dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ia meninggalkan duplikatnya sebelum mengambil barang tersebut pergi. Untuk lebih jauh, Briney meneliti cara kerja peta ini, kemudian mengajukan suatu usulan pada Fredy. *'Vegvisir': ... Relationship Family Cailyn Dolohov Briney sangat menyayangi Cailyn. Meskipun mereka terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda, kedua gadis ini menghabiskan suka-duka di masa kecil bersama-sama, membuat hubungan yang erat antara keduanya. Mereka bermain ayunan bersama, belajar berdansa dan berdandan bersama, paling sering Briney mengajak Cailyn melawan perintah ayahnya—melanggar peraturan—sementara Cailyn tetap pada kendali dirinya, menjadi rem bagi Briney agar kakaknya tersebut tak melewati batas. Briney mengajari Cailyn menulis, sedangkan Cailyn mengajari kakaknya melukis. Mereka sering berbagi makanan, apa-apa saja yang tidak disukai dari salah satunya, untuk kemudian ditukar dengan kepunyaan yang lainnya. Namun hubungan keduanya merenggang ketika Cailyn mulai didoktrin oleh ayahnya. Cailyn lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya, hingga saat bertemu, Briney nyaris tak mengenali saudarinya itu lagi, seorang gadis yang kini mulai bicara besar soal paham Pureblood-nya. Hubungan mereka makin merenggang ketika Raemond memberitahukan tujuannya kepada kedua gadis ini, Cailyn seolah makin jauh dari jangkauan Briney. Memasuki Hogwarts, Briney kira ia dapat memperbaiki hubungannya dengan gadis tersebut, semenjak sekarang Raemond jauh dari jangkauan mereka, namun ia salah. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Cailyn-nya benar-benar telah berubah. Di penghujung kelas satu, hubungan mereka resmi retak. Dan meski begitu, Briney tak pernah menyerah untuk menyelamatkan adiknya itu, mengawasi dan melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya. Walaupun Cailyn melakukan berbagai macam keburukan, ia masihlah orang nomor satu yang paling disayangi Briney. Raemond Dolohov Di awal, ia memandang tinggi pada ayahnya. Sosok yang selalu dikaguminya—cerdas, bermanner, dan pandai menarik hati orang lain. Namun tampaknya tipu daya sang ayah tak berhasil menjangkit Briney. Ia paham saat dimana harus membuka mata, paham seberapa bejat moral ayahnya, pria yang selama ini ia anggap bermanner. "You are always the one, Briney. You have a great talent, and I know I didn't choose you for nothing. Now, what's your decision? You are a lion inside, right? Will you receive and facing your fate, or escape—just like your mother did?" ''—Raemond Dolohov in his attempt to instigate Briney. Briney memutuskan untuk kabur, walau ia masih ingin memecahkan permasalahannya. Tapi, ia pikir, ia sendiri tak akan dapat mempertahankan dirinya yang sekarang, bila terus menetap di mansion itu. Ia butuh udara segar, ia butuh orang lain untuk membantunya. Brielle Dolohov Orang kedua yang paling dekat dengan Briney setelah Cailyn, adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri. Brielle sosok yang periang, wanita anggun yang apa-adanya. Meskipun ia setengah Veela, yang mana kebanyakan dari Veela akrab dengan hal-hal mewah, justru Brielle sangat sederhana dan rendah hati. Ia ramah dan mengasuh Briney dengan penuh kasih sayang, mendukung apapun keputusan dari putri semata wayangnya. Kehadiran Brielle menjadikan Briney sebagai anak paling bahagia di dunia pada saat itu. Hingga tiba di mana Brielle kabur dari mansion. Briney tak tahu harus sedih atau benci terhadap ibunya, yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa pesan. Briney berusaha mencari alasan dari kepergian ibunya, mengapa ia tega meninggalkannya, dan walau ketika ia telah tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan keluarganya, Briney masih belum dapat menerima keputusan ibunya untuk meninggalkannya. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan dorongan moral, alasan mengapa ibunya yang begitu penyayang, untuk bertindak sedemikian rupa. Pada akhirnya ia berusaha memahami ibunya, apalagi ketika ia mengambil langkah yang sama untuk kabur, persis pilihan ibunya. Alonsa Dolohov Ia tak terlalu dekat dengan ibu tirinya ini. Namun, sebagai putri yang baik, Briney tetap menghargai Alonsa, apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa Alonsa memiliki latar keluarga terpandang, membantu perekonomian dari ayahnya. Namun, begitu Briney membuka mata, ia menatap jengah pada Alonsa. Baginya, ibu tirinya tersebut adalah seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa dimanfaatkan, mengetahui sesuatu yang buruk, namun berdiam diri. Others Erica Black Sebelum mengenal gadis ini lebih jauh, hal yang pertama membuat Briney mau mendekatinya ialah marga 'Black'-nya. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Erica adalah sosok yang sangat berisik, banyak tingkah, tak tahu sopan santun, jorok, dan pemalas. Semua sifat yang harusnya dijauhi Briney. Namun, alih-alih, Erica dengan banyak kekurangannya, Briney dengan banyak kelebihannya, menjadi sepasang sahabat yang saling melengkapi. Erica tak pernah melihatnya seperti cara orang lain melihatnya: menyukainya dari kecantikan, kepintaran, atau kepiawaiannya dalam berbicara. Erica tak pernah merasa minder ketika di dekat Briney. Gadis itu hanya menyukai kehadiran Briney, menikmati saat mereka dapat tertawa bersama. Mereka kemudian mendapat kamar yang sama, saling bercerita mengenai hal-hal konyol. Saking seringnya hingga tanpa sadar, Briney menerima Erica sebagai teman pertamanya. Ia mulai terbuka pada Erica, menceritakan sedikit dari masalahnya. Gadis tersebut mungkin tak paham betul masalah Briney, namun ia adalah yang paling hapal mengenai hal-hal sepele dari Briney: warna kesukaannya, parfum kesukaannya, setelan baju kesukaannya, jam berapa ia tidur dan terbangun, dan lain-lain. Albadeus Hunter Pada awalnya, tak ada hubungan spesial, hanya Head House dan seorang murid berprestasi. Namun, Hunter terbuka pada tiap muridnya, dan di sana, Briney menemukan figur ayah yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapatkan dari Raemond. Ia merasa terlindungi, tempat di mana ia bebas dan tak perlu takut untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, tempat dimana ia dapat bergantung pada orang lain. Briney menceritakan masalah dasarnya pada Hunter, dan pria tersebut langsung paham apa yang harus dilakukannya tanpa banyak memaksa Briney untuk menceritakan apa yang tak pernah diceritakannya: menyediakan tempat tinggal. Fredy Alouisius Mendenhall Hubungan Briney dengan cowok ini benar-benar buruk. Ia mengawali tahun dengan dikerjai oleh Fredy, dan perlahan, Fredy mulai tahu keburukan hati Briney. Mereka sering bentrok, berbeda pendapat, dan ini sama sekali tak membaik bahkan setelah dua tahun, walaupun mereka juga telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Di penghujung kelas dua, Fredy berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Briney. Walaupun tak selancar kelihatannya, pada akhirnya tegangan di antara mereka menurun, dan Briney merasa ada satu lagi orang yang dapat memahaminya. Sebagai teman barunya, Briney begitu peduli pada Fredy. Ia mengawali tahun ketiganya dengan memberi Fredy pelukan singkat, sebelum menghantarkan murid Gryffindor kelas satu ke asramanya. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik—Mereka juga sering percaya sebagai teman, meringankan masalah satu-sama lain, ada untuk satu-sama lain. ''"‘Cause you've said that we're friends, shouldn't friends help each other? No need to be strong alone, we can relieve each other." Fredy moved his left hand, then pointing at himself and the Veela girl alternately. "We are." He explained. ''"We are," Briney repeated the statement Fredy have said, as if affirmed that she agreed with his notion. ''—Fredy and Briney during their private time, in Gryffindor's Common Room. Florina Gruis Mendenhall ... Etymology Nama depan Briney, Brinalynne, merupakan gabungan dari Bri, Nal, dan Lynne. Briney sengaja diberi nama awalan yang mirip dengan suku kata pertama dari nama ibunya, "Bri". "Nal", merupakan nama yang diambil dengan artian 'jarum', menurut Mitologi Norse, itu umum diberikan pada penyihir, dan merupakan nama lain dari Laufey. "Lynne", diambil dari kata "Lynn". Lynn berasal dari nama keluarga bahasa Inggris yang berasal dari Welsh Ilyn "Lake". Sebelum awal abad ke-20 itu terutama digunakan untuk anak laki-laki, tetapi sejak itu menjadi lebih umum untuk anak perempuan.